


Lurk

by OrdinaryThings



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale sits in Crowley's face, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Did I mentioned it's just porn?, Eden - Freeform, M/M, Maybe it's a Bottoming from the top, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Slutty Aziraphale, Smut, Soon this will be in english don't worry, Top Crowley (Good Omens), i had to do this, it's just porn, this is just an excuse to write porn, yeah - Freeform, yeah it is
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryThings/pseuds/OrdinaryThings
Summary: Aziraphale es el ángel protector de Edén, o bueno, uno de ellos. Cuando conoce al demonio tentador Crowley, no puede evitar seguirle la corriente en uno de los escenarios que jamás pensó que se vería involucrado.





	Lurk

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Lurk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465714) by [OrdinaryThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryThings/pseuds/OrdinaryThings)



> Esta historia recibió amor de la hermosa [Tessuoh](https://twitter.com/Tessuoh1) con un [fanart](https://twitter.com/Tessuoh1/status/1156052511771582464) que les robará el corazón.  
> Vayan a darle todo su amor!

Apenas puede respirar, pero no le importa.

Aziraphale parece tan sumido en su propio placer que Crowley no puede dejar de hacer lo que sea para que continuara gimiendo de la manera en que lo hace. Así, sabe que está haciendo un buen trabajo con aquel ángel, que poco tiene de casto ahora.

Bajo un gran árbol del jardín de Edén, rozando con sus pies el césped, se encuentra el ángel protector de la puerta Este, Aziraphale, esmerando su atención en subir y bajar sutilmente su trasero en la cara del demonio tentador Crowley.

Lo cierto era, que Aziraphale siempre había creído en el plan inefable de Dios, y no tiene otra explicación más coherente, que intuir que el hecho de que esté restregando su culo en la cara de un demonio como un animal en celo, sea parte de aquel inefable plan. 

Y si es así, está amando un poco más ese plan.

Crowley continúa haciendo lo que puede sin queja alguna, usando sus dos manos para sostener las caderas del ángel encima suyo e introduciendo su lengua tortuosamente dentro y fuera de Aziraphale, a lo que éste responde con balbuceos incoherentes y continúa balanceándose encima del demonio.

Aziraphale se corre gritando una sola vocal, y deja que su cuerpo termine echándose encima, pegando su pecho al césped y dejando que el demonio finalmente pueda ver la luz del sol. Aunque eso era lo último que quería ver Crowley en ese momento al tener una vista tan gloriosa del ángel exhausto, rogando porque lo tome con solo una mirada. Crowley no pierde tiempo, se inclina inmediatamente hacia Aziraphale y vuelve a jugar con su entrada, usando sus dedos, sintiendo como allí adentro es húmedo, caliente y poco a poco se va acoplando para recibirlo.

“Mírate” dice con voz grave el demonio, introduciendo tres dedos con facilidad para hacer que el ángel grite de placer de nuevo. “¿Qué diría Dios si te ve así? Ofreciéndote al primer demonio que se cruza en tu camino”

El ángel responde con balbuceos, abriendo más sus piernas para darle más alcance al demonio.

“Oh mi pequeño ángel” susurra, llegando lo más adentro que puede con sus dedos, dando masajes en aquel lugar que hace que el ángel grite. “No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de castigarte”.

Crowley se echa para atrás, dejando al culo de Aziraphale desatendido, y al ángel soltando balbuceos mientras hunde la cara en el césped. El demonio hace su sonrisa aún más grande y con brusquedad, lo obliga a levantarse para situarlo ahora encima de su regazo. Aziraphale se encuentra con aquellos ojos amarillos que lo miraban con deseo y vuelve a exasperarse, sintiendo la caliente piel rozar con la suya.

El demonio no pierde tiempo entonces, y lo besa sin pudor mientras sus manos viajan de nuevo hacia el trasero del ángel. Impresionante, como ni sus manos pueden contener tanta piel. Crowley gruñe entre besos por ese pensamiento y comienza a acomodar su propia polla para tomarlo.

“Hazlo” dice Aziraphale. “Ah-… Hazlo, tú…”

“Craw-ly” responde el demonio, decidiéndose a entrar finalmente en el ángel necesitado. Con sus manos separa sus nalgas y sin más preámbulo entra, caliente, apretado. Gime, aunque no tanto como lo hace el ángel, quien ya tiene varias lágrimas en sus ojos que se han cerrado con fuerza. Ambas manos del ángel se hallan presionando el pecho del demonio, quien se está casi sentando, introduciéndose cada vez más adentro de Aziraphale hasta que finalmente siente sus testículos rozar con la suave piel.

“Ese es mi nombre, ángel” habla el demonio, listo para empezar a moverse al ver con qué magnificencia es recibido por el ángel, pero no puede, pues Aziraphale ya se le ha adelantado.

Sin aviso, comienza a empujarse a sí mismo, haciendo que la verga de Crowley entre y salga de su cuerpo, con sus piernas de lado haciendo todo el trabajo, levantándose sobre la punta de sus pies para dejarse caer y volver a levantarse cada vez más de prisa. El demonio se impresiona con lo poco que tiene que hacer y lo bien que está haciendo el ángel; un ser que ha suposición, no debería saber nada al respecto.

Si cierra sus ojos, puede escuchar el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando, la piel anunciando el sonido de la pasión, como si estuviesen aplaudiendo el espectáculo más sublime. Aziraphale galopaba cada vez más deprisa, y por primera vez el demonio podría decir que estaba al borde de la locura máxima.

“Ah-… ¡No pares! ¡Crowley, Crowley! AH-…” continúa gritando el ángel, presionándose a sí mismo más fuerte.

El demonio quiere reír por aquello, pues en realidad, todo el trabajo lo está cumpliendo el ángel sin espetar. Si quisiera parar (Satán mediante sabría por qué), no podría hacerlo de todas maneras.

Crowley sabe que está cerca, así que ayuda finalmente tomando las caderas del ángel de nuevo y hundiéndolo incluso más de lo que era posible. El ángel vuelve a gritar, no necesitando tocarse en absoluto para correrse de la manera en que lo hace. El demonio se retuerce cuando nota que a pesar de que el ángel había terminado seguía cabalgándolo, solo deteniéndose cuando hubo sacado del demonio hasta la última gota de vida.

Aziraphale ahora se cae rendido sobre Crowley con sus jadeos calmándose poco a poco, y Crowley haciendo lo mismo.

De repente, de los árboles comienzan a caer todos sus frutos, y ya no existe manzana que tiente al humano. Crowley sonríe, la humanidad está condenada y ni siquiera tuvo que hacer algo al respecto.

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fanfic de la pareja, entonces sean piadosos conmigo.  
> En el fanfic lo llamo Crowley, aunque por el canon sabemos que en Edén el se llamaba "Craw-ly", pero lo hago con fines de que se entienda mejor.  
> Kudos y comentarios alegrarían el día de esta humilde samaritana <3


End file.
